


Reunited

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Maia Roberts, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post 3a, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: What happened when Maia came back to New York.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiaslightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/gifts).



> The third of the six prompts Rike sent in! She truly fed me well and I'm so thankful for it. The prompt was: saia!!!! maybe something post-3.08 to heal my broken heart?

Maia texted Simon before she’d even unpacked. There were a lot of things pushing away from New York, but none of them was strong enough to resist her pull towards Simon. He promised he’d be over in a few minutes, and Maia hadn’t even finished putting the laundry in the machine when she heard Simon knock at the door of her apartment. She sighed, looking at the door. A month ago, he’d have just walked in and given her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

He looked good, if a little rumpled, and Maia smiled to think that he probably changed into nice clothes when he got her text. For a moment, they didn’t say anything, just smiling a little tentatively at each other, but then he folded her into his arms and she melted into him, burying her face in his neck. 

“I missed you.” He murmured, and Maia nodded, squeezing him a little tighter. 

“I missed you too.” She whispered, kissing his jaw. He moved his head to kiss her, and she went up on her tiptoes to kiss him hard, her hands knotting in his hair. The desperation they both felt, the ache that they’d suffered being apart, was obvious; Maia dragged him back towards the couch, and they fell down onto it, Simon crawling to straddle her lap. 

“Are you doing good?” He asked between kisses to her face, and Maia smiled wide, closing her eyes under his affectionate ministrations. 

“A lot better,” Maia answered, rubbing his sides. “You?”

Simon shook his head. “I’ve been a mess without you. A fucking mess. I cried seeing Oceans 8 without you. It wasn’t even sad. I just…”

“It reminded me of you,” Maia nodded, cupping his face. Their foreheads fell together gently, and they sighed. “I’m back now. For good.” 

Simon ran his hands up and down her arms, his shoulders easing. “A lot of stuff happened while you were gone.” 

“Alec kept in touch,” she murmured, “I’m so sorry that I wasn’t here for you.” 

“No,” Simon waved it away, “you had to be there for yourself. And just so you know, my mark is gone, so Jordan’s gone back to the Praetor.” 

Maia nodded, her lips quirking up a little. “I know. Alec told me that, too.”

Simon tilted his head to the side. “How did he know?” 

“Luke,” Maia shrugged. “I’m also kinda alpha of the pack now. Luke was ousted, and I was beta, so…” 

“How do you feel about that?” Simon asked, climbing off her lap to sit next to her. 

Maia hummed, letting her head tip back to rest on the back of the couch. “I don’t know yet.” 

“I think you’ll be a great alpha.” 

“I hope so,” Maia said softly, putting her head on his shoulder. “I’m just glad I have you by my side again.”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” Simon promised, toying with her hair, running his fingers through it. 

Maia closed her eyes, revelling in the smell of him, feeling like maybe things were going to be okay. Different, and not easy. But okay. 

In the next few weeks, they fell back into a groove. Maia went back to work at the Hunter’s Moon, and divided the rest of her time between being pack leader and studying. She even started to attend Alec’s Downworld Cabinet meetings, though Lorenzo and Raphael weren’t too impressed with the fact that someone so young was now in charge of the pack.

“They’re both assholes anyway” Simon told her, “old and boring and tired. You and Alec will bring fresh ideas, and life.” 

“Oh, I know. They’re both only there to say they’ve participated.” Maia scoffed. “I still think you should’ve told Raphael to go fuck himself when he came back.” 

Simon shrugged one shoulder, pulling the blanket up over the two of them, his arm slinging around Maia’s waist. “I’m not a leader. I’m a daylighter through sheer fucking dumb luck.” 

“Hey, I thought that too. Now look at me,” Maia smirked, “kicking ass and taking names.”

Simon turned onto his back, his hands on his own stomach. “Honestly, I just want things to be as normal as possible. I’m thinking of maybe trying to find a new synagogue. Obviously I can’t go to the one my Mom goes to, but I think it might help. You know?” 

“Yeah,” Maia stroked his chest. “It’s good to go back to your roots when you’re lost. I said I’d never go back to Jersey, but I went up there when I left. Sitting on that beach where I met Jordan, like it had never happened. Sometimes it’s good to press rewind.” 

“I love you.” 

Maia turned her face to see Simon looking at her intently, his big brown eyes sparkling with affection, and she grinned, turning over onto her side to cup his face. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Maia prompts all month!


End file.
